Brothers Conflict : reduex
by A Love So Strong
Summary: Ema Hinata, is the new sister of Asahina household, based from London and eager to live with her new family... same old, but with a twist! More romance, passion and what... conflict, of course! Pairings undecided, but for now, Ema x All
1. Meeting

**First brocon story here guys! I love this series to bits. I mean, its interesting to live with 13 brothers! Lucky Ema. My Ema's is a bit different though. A different past, which will be revealed later. I intend to make every brother participate in my Brothers Conflict. She's based in London. Half English, half Japanese (real parents side). Be gentle please.**

**Ema dialogues get **_**italics **_**when she speaks English.**

**I don't own brocon. Sigh.**

**Ah ... and I plan a LOT of romance *grin***

Brothers Conflict: Reduex

Chapter – 1

Japanese streets were so confusing.

I let out a long sigh, almost crumpling the map that papa drew out for me. Every street looked the same! How is that bloody possible!?

I almost growled, shoving a hand through my loose hair.

It had almost been one year since I settled in Japan, I should at least get used to the maps, the signs… oh great.

"Don't worry Chii," Juli said, looking around, "We will find it among these large houses."

It was so convenient Juli spoke both Japanese and English, what would have happened to me from now if he wasn't adept in both the languages.

"This is so more complex than _Surrey_…" I let out a groan, "I am confused. Great, perfect day ever." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're giving up Chii? We will find it, relax!" Juli squeaked encouragingly. I looked at him, nodding. I shouldn't give up so easily-

"Hey! Onee-chan over there! Move! MOVE!"

I turned around at the voice of the child, my eyes widening in realization that a bicycle _was_ racing towards _me_.

Oh blimey.

My body realized what was happening too, and twirled around to dodge that raging two wheeler by inches. I closed my eyes when I realized that I tripped over my own foot, upending myself on the road. I used my arms to brace my fall.

Guess I wasn't so fast. I scratched my elbow in the process. It was sheer luck my jacket was a half sleeve one, it would have broken my heart to bits if something had happened to it. I rubbed off my dusted sleeve.

Yeah, perfect day ever.

"Juli, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. Juli nodded, and was about to ask me the same question, but was interrupted by a loud cry.

A tall man stood in front of me when I looked up.

So... angelic.

He looked in his mid-twenties, but before I could study that pretty figurine more, I was distracted by small light footsteps approached me, the boy who almost hit me now in front of me.

It was a boy no more than 10 years, with lightest of brown hair and eyes mixed between brown and hazel. Moreover… he was cute. Adorable should be the right word.

A smile automatically lifted my lips.

"You always loved children." Juli mumbled, "I believe that hasn't changed."

My mood considerably darkened.

The man and the kid misunderstood my expression.

"I am so sorry Onee-chan!" the boy apologized frantically, in his soft boyish voice. I looked on at him, my eyes flickering to the man casually. Was he Wataru's father… but that isn't possible…

"I am fine." I assured him with a smile, pulling myself up with the help of my hands, dusting off my jeans.

"I apologize for my brother's misbehavior." The man – handsome man – said with a deep bow.

Wow… brother. He was Wataru's brother.

"Oh no! It's really fine! Don't bow please!" I said with panic, raising my arms helplessly. He had really warm earth brown eyes, with such a gentle look in them. He had brown hair that seemed slightly messy – now I observed, his manners and way of speaking did feel a lot mature. So most probably in his late-twenties.

Looks can be so deceiving.

"Onee-chan, please accept this as a token of my apology!" the kid said with wide innocent eyes, pulling out a handful of toffees from his bulging pocket, handing them to me.

"Okay. Apology accepted." I said with a smile, unwrapping a toffee and placing it on his mouth, "Then accept this as a token of acceptance of apology."

He looked pleasantly surprised, then grinned, baring his pearly white teeth to me, "You're so pretty onee-chan!"

"Good boy Wataru." The man said, patting Wataru's head. Wataru smiled at him.

"Doting brother, huh?" Juli scoffed. I gave a soft admonishing shush. They were a nice pair of sibling.

He looked up, his eyes catching my left elbow, "Can I look at that?"

I shook my head, "It's fine."

The older brother smiled, "I am a doctor. A pediatrician actually, so I insist to take a look at that."

Oh, a doctor… amazing… I blushed when the older brother grabbed my forearm gently, examining my scrape.

"It's not that bad…" he said quietly as if assuring a kid in that soft voice that really calmed me down, dissipating all my confusion from moments ago, fumbling with his pocket and pulling out a square band-aid, "Let's get your wound cleaned up. Our house is nearby. But till then… pain pain, go away!"

I looked at him with wide eyes. The silence was broken from my own snort, evolving into soft chuckles. Wataru grinned at me, flushing pink. The older brother blushed. I laughed again, oh he was so kind...

"It's nice." I said brightly, surprising him, "I think the pain lessened a bit, thank you doctor-san." I nodded at him, "But I should get going, I need to find my new house."

Masaomi raised his eyebrows in surprise as his eyes shone in some sort of recognition, "New house… maybe Sunrise residence?"

I shuffled on my feet, "Yes, how did you…ow!"

Wataru-kun and his brother looked alarmed, "Are you okay Onee-chan?!"

"_I might have_… twisted my leg." I said with a sigh, testing my leg – wincing again.

The older brother looked especially contrite now, "The worst welcome we could ever give…" he muttered to himself.

"Sorry?" I tilted my head.

He shook his head, "We will take you to Sunrise residence. I am Asahina Masaomi. The oldest brother." Extending his hand, I looked at him in shock.

Coincidences like these really happen!

"_Er… I'm… _I mean, I am Hinata Ema, nice to meet you." I bowed and shook his hand. Very warm and soft in touch, unlike any calluses I was used to.

"Your house is amazing." I said with a smile. The house was profound and big, lively coloured and looked well cared for. I never got the picture how the brothers lived, but this was honestly wicked.

Juli agreed with me, in a different way, "So this is where the pack of wolves live!?"

"Thank you." Masaomi said with a smile, loosening his hold as I retracted my arm from his shoulder, "Please don't move while I ring the bell."

"Ah, sorry for the trouble." I said with a cringe. The warmth still lingered on my shoulder as he turned to gaze at me, surprised for a second, before his lip twitched in a repressed smirk, a flicker of amuse crossing his features.

"Oh no," he shook his head, "We're responsible for your state. So it's not like that at all."

Masaomi walked to the door as Wataru took a hold of my hand, "I will protect Onee-chan as it is because of me you're in this state." He said with innocent determination.

I winced as I kneeled down, I couldn't resist afterall. Juli climbed on my other shoulder, "It's alright Wataru-chan. Think of it like this, if you wouldn't have met me like that, I would have been confused forever, lost in these scary streets!"

Wataru blinked, his eyes filled with hopeful light, "So this was a good thing?"

I smiled at him adoringly, ruffling his hair, "Sort of!"

Wataru-chan didn't reply, but he turned a deep shade of pink – it confused me a little.

The door opened. I pulled myself up, Wataru offering his shoulder when I winced. I insisted I was fine when Masaomi and Wataru offered help, using my other foot instead and dragging my injured leg. I unintentionally clutched Masaomi's shirt for leverage, blushing and apologizing when he looked at me. I started to let go.

"It's alright." Masaomi assured her, offering me his hand which I gladly took.

"I will help Onee-chan too!" Wataru said, grabbing my other hand and walked me to the door. A tall blonde stood on the doorway, adjusting his glasses as our eyes met.

I thought I had imagined it, but a moment of shock was evident in his expression, but concealed away before I could even think about it.

He smiled at me politely.

"Ah, hello, I am Hinata Ema. Please take care of me…" I trailed off.

He was wearing a suit, his hair combed back in a professional look, yet somehow the looseness in his hair and the youthfulness I saw in his features eliminated the stern yet intelligent look in his blue eyes – it reminded me of Miwa-san, minus the sterness – and straight posture he was holding.

Is he also going to be my brother? I wondered.

"It's definitely a pleasure to meet you, I am the second son Ukyo," Ukyo said warmly. His eyes went to the grip I had on Masaomi's and Wataru's hand.

He knitted his eyebrows when he caught my leg, "Is something wrong with your foot?"

"Ah, well… I just…" I hesitated.

Masaomi shook his head, "She was almost hit by Wataru's bicycle."

Ukyo looked at Wataru disapprovingly.

"It was my fault as well, I was feeling so confused… but I should have paid attention," I said hastily.

"You apologized properly, didn't you Wataru?" Ukyo said sternly.

Wataru grinned, "Of course I did! Didn't I Onee-chan?"

I looked back at Ukyo and nodded, "Yes. He apologized properly."

Ukyo nodded, satisfied. He moved from the way, beckoning me inside, "Welcome to Asahina household."

I blushed, nodding at him. The note of cordiality that I always associated with family reached my ears, warming my heart.

The lift tinged on the fifth floor, leading us to the doorway, where came a wide corridor with stairs that led down to the living room.

I winced when I took the step downstairs, my grip on Masaomi and Wataru's hand tightening.

"Are you alright, Onee-chan?" Wataru asked.

I shook my head, "I am fine."

Feeling like I was really bothering them, I let go of their hands despite the sound of their protests, using the railing to drag myself down. I have to be strong, not some weakling-

A tsk, "Too independent,"

Before I knew, someone picked me up, cool big hands going under my knees, a strong arm bracing my torso as I met a pair of cool refreshing sky blue – or was it maya blue? – eyes that greeted me before.

"U-Ukyo-san… I can walk!" I protested, ignoring Juli's unfriendly hiss. Ukyo shook his head before continuing walking down – at much faster pace than mine. Blimey, this is embarrassing.

I thought I saw Masaomi frown, but was distracted by Wataru as he ran ahead to the sofa I was later placed on, my cheeks feeling like they would be pink forever. Masaomi and Ukyo stood in front of me with a concerned expression while Wataru took a seat beside me. It felt sort of embarassing, this situation. I didn't know where to look!

"Ah, she's here." A voice came from the doorway.

Another brother...?

"Yes. I will bring the kit from my room." Masaomi turned to a man who had dyed blonde hair, extremely handsome, tanned man with a violet robe and… piercings? It looked like two images were clashed and yet he gives an aura of… an aura of…

"I'm Kaname, third brother. Welcome to this house, imouto-chan." said the brother Kaname with a warm, tingling kiss on my knuckles.

One that made a smacking sound.

I was reminded of something when he winked at me, an aura of a host.

A host!? This was the first time I was seeing a host in reality!

"Too cute…" Kaname said, looking at my face with a smile of a naughty kid, now hugging the life out of me. What cuteness did he saw in my gaping face?

"C-Can't… breathe…" I managed to gasp out.

"Oi Kaname!" Ukyo shouted, pulling the collar of Kaname's robe as I finally gasped for air, very thankful of the interruption. Yes, I was never getting over my red cheeks, it was officially decided. I have never blushed this much in my life.

My eyes went to Juli, who was biting the edge of Kaname's robe.

"J-Juli!" I chided, scrambling to my feet, plopping down as I let out a groan of pain.

Kaname pulled out the angry squeaky Juli from his dress sleeve, gently holding him up in his palm, "Ah a cute master and a cute pet- yah!" Kaname held his nose, harmed by Juli's claws. Juli climbed out of his hold, looking sick and angry at the same time – all these years my eyes had trained me to catch all his expressions.

"I hate this perverted host!" Juli raged, but I pulled him back on my lap before he went into destruction mode, "Chii, beware of this brother!"

"Sorry," Ukyo apologized, sparing Kaname a glare, "this is my younger brother Kaname, who is a monk with actions as shitty as that of an indecent playboy."

A… monk… not… a cosplay?

Incredibly hard to believe.

"Is your foot alright?" Kaname said silkily, bending down near my injured foot, "I have a kiss blessed with healing properties, I might be of help ~"

Ukyo hovered over Kaname like a demon. It was almost comical to see Kaname flinch, smiling uncomfortably as he shifted away from me.

"If you ever want a gratitude evoking sermon, come to me anytime, okay?" Kaname said with a wink.

I didn't know how to answer that – because it felt like a double entendre, but I was saved from that as Masaomi chose to enter at the right time.

"Here it is." Masaomi sat beside me, uncapping a disinfectant.

"Thank you," I said after he did my scrape and bandaged my foot. It already felt better after a pain relieving spray. I looked on, pleased. He really was skilled and fast.

Masaomi sighed in relief, "It's good it's not a fracture, atleast."

That was a relief.

"Oh is that-!" A voice exclaimed from upstairs.

"Don't be that loud." Another voice said with a sigh, followed with a sprint as two men stood in front of me. More brothers…?

One had white dyed hair, parting to his right with violet colored eyes that sparkled with mischief and one with dark blue hair with same violet eyes, perhaps a bit darker. Both had a mole below the eye that was visible by the parting.

Such a bright aura.

"Eh… you're hogging my imouto-chan's attention!" Kaname pouted, already seated beside me and hugging me by shoulder.

What!? I squirmed in his arms, pushing him away. He didn't bloody budge. If anymore... his hold got tighter.

"Um… please let go," I said, trying to sound as polite as I could, but a small strain of annoyance could be heard in my voice. What he playboy he was.

"Oi Kaname," Masaomi said, "Stop fooling around and let her go."

He let go, a small pout on his face.

"Wow… this is amazing. Super amazing." The white haired man exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with excitement that I could almost compare him to Wataru, "We have a little cute sister who speaks perfect Japanese!"

"Er..." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Tsubaki." The other brother's voice was laced with a warning, but he smiled at me, "Hello, this is Tsubaki and I am Azusa. We're identical twins. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, you thought we aren't identical? Nice to meet you though," Tsubaki said with a pout that really decreased his age by twice. I fought a laugh. Maybe his white hair balanced out his age _really_ well. It made me want to pinch his cheeks.

"So many wolves," Juli growled, if that was possible, "Unforgivable! Stay away from Chii!" I held him tight before he could attack any of them.

I realized I didn't mind much when Juli attacked Kaname, now when I thought about it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Please take care of me." I said politely. It was obvious I didn't recognize them as twins; their personality is so different! But now that I observed, they were really similar looking.

"Imouto-chan," Kaname dragged my attention back to him, my eyebrow twitched, "Their voices are nice, right?"

Voices? "What's wrong with their voices? Do they have a sore throat?" I asked in confusion.

Tsubaki laughed out loud, while Kaname gave a soft chuckle.

Azusa smiled, this time wider and with warmth, "We're voice actors."

"What's that?" I blurted.

"Tsu-kun and A-kun are tv anime voices people!" Wataru explained enthusiastically, jumping his seat on my right side, eager to explain.

"Wow." I said. I never really thought about it. But it really sounded like a wonderful job. I smiled at them, "That sounds nice."

"Okay!" Tsubaki suddenly cried in impatience, making me jump, "I can't help it anymore!"

I wasn't really bothered, but it really did come as a surprise as white strands obscured my vision. Tsubaki hugged me hard, giving a loud squeal of 'kawaii'. I patted him awkwardly, struggling to breathe.

I finally understood how Papa, Juli and Maho felt when I hugged them.

"Owie!" Tsubaki let out a cry of pain, letting me go as I tried to catch my breath again.

Behind him, stood Azusa with clenched fist and a smile brighter than 100 Watt, sending a nervous tremor down my spine. Smiles can be... scary.

"I was just hugging her because Kana-nii did that too, it was unfair!" Tsubaki protested, rubbing his head.

Azusa chose to ignore him, "If Tsubaki ever harasses you, come to me, okay?"

"_Er… um, yeah._ I- I mean yes!"

"What the hell's with this? Why say something like that~!" Tsubaki cried.

I looked on amused at Kaname and Ukyo arguing (who stood with a dangerous frying pan that somehow told me that was used for violent attacks). Then I looked at an arguing Tsubaki and Azusa. My hesitant glance went to Masaomi, who gave me dimpled grin.

At that moment, I realized how much he loved this family, it was so clear in his eyes. My heart warmed with happy acceptance. I was already starting to like this family. A wave of confidence protected me, my worries about other siblings vanishing for now.

As soon as it disappeared, it hit me back with vengeance when Juli hissed as Kaname winked at me. I was surrounded with brothers... six brothers. And there are more to come.

This was overwhelming. So many brothers at once… I wasn't really used to this. I lived alone, papa working overseas and any form of communication I had was with Juli when I was at home. This… felt unfamiliar… but nice.

Is this how a family is? My eyes burned with tears of happiness, but a bit my lip to keep them at bay.

All I hope is that they accept me.

I pulled my black jacket, running a hand through my hair nervously. I wanted to look my best today. So I ended up wearing a modest green tank top with a black jacket and black jeans. Juli didn't really approve of it (Animals will attack you if you end up going out like this!), but I ended up ignoring him.

"Eh?" A loud – somehow familiar voice called from upstairs, "What's with this gathering?"

"Ah, Yuusuke is here." Ukyo said.

"What's this?" the said boy questioned, Tsubaki moving out of the way as I stood up to greet my another new brother…

Wait.

"Ah." I managed out blankly, still confused, still not daring to believe it.

"Chii?" Juli said. I was too distracted to answer him.

Striking red hair caught my eyes with familiar red wine eyes mirroring my own shock, before I could even blink; he was down, racing towards me, his mouth open wide with disbelief.

"_WOAH! Asahina-kun!?_" I exclaimed loudly in shock. It finally sunk in. I couldn't believe it… two coincidences at the same day?

Yuusuke finally seemed to respond.

"N-No way! Hinata!?"

We gazed at each other disbelievingly. How could I miss _that_ red hair?! AND that name? Asahina! Made sense!

"Oohh, what's this, it seems you two know each other already," Kaname said with a smirk.

"Of course, we're in the same class…" I explained, blinking at a stone frozen Yuusuke who was being poked by Tsubaki. Couldn't blame that poor lad, my mouth was still flapping open and close at him.

"That **is **something to be shocked about!" Tsubaki agreed, looking very pleased for some reason.

Ukyo stern gaze turned to him, "I perfectly remember I told you to explain this to Yuusuke."

Tsubaki turned his eyes heavenward, an innocent whistle escaping his lips as he responded, "Maybe it slipped my mind~"

"No!" Yuusuke almost snarled in anger, "You did it on purpose!"

"To claim I did it on purpose? You make me sound like a bad person," Tsubaki mocked.

"Y-You…" Yuusuke glared at him, then turned to me, looking betrayed and cold, "I won't accept this. My classmate can't be my — ow!"

He winced, clutching his forehead where Kaname struck with his index finger.

"Well," I started defiantly, "It's a surprise for me too. But if you're really bothered with me-"

Yuusuke cried, "I am not bothered!"

I frowned, wasn't that a bit oxymoron? "But you hate this fact that it's me, that I am your going-to-be sister."

Yuusuke turned red in indignation, "I am n-not..! It's not what you think about it is-!" he shook his head as if to clear his mind, "Ah! Forget it! No one can know about this in school!"

His rude tone hurt me a little. Did he despise our new relationship that much?

"O-Okay," I sighed, "No one will know at school."

"Now, aren't you being a bit threatening?" Masaomi cut in a stern manner that I really didn't imagine he could portray, but Yuusuke seem to retreat by the authority in that voice. Just like the oldest brother.

"B-But Masa-nii!"

"There's no way out," Masaomi shrugged, "You'll just have to endure it."

With that, he pulled out two lollipops from his bulging pocket and popped a lemon flavoured one in Yuusuke's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"And you too, relax," Masaomi popped one into my mouth too, rendering my mouth useless as raspberry attacked my taste buds.

One of my favourite flavours.

"_Yum._" I said with a smile, suckling on it. Brothers looked at me, surprised, but I didn't pay much attention. I mean, it was tasty, what was there to stare about? Yuusuke seem to be blushing for some reason.

"So," Tsubaki placed an arm around my shoulder, pushing Yuusuke away, "with that you're an official Asahina."

Official? Sounded a bit funny from his mouth, it hardly sounded official with a dark glare Yuusuke was sending him. It made me a bit happy, at least many people looked happy to have me.

I looked at my classmate turned brother, who was talking to Ukyo. Somehow, Yuusuke seemed a lot different than in school. He usually was hesitant and fidgety – aloof, when we talked to each other.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Tsubaki said excitedly.

"Yes?"

"Won't you try calling me Onii-chan?"

Oh? That was pretty easy. I pulled the lollipop out of my mouth.

"Onii-chan."

Tsubaki's eyes gleamed in delight, as if I granted his most treasured wish, "Again, again!"

"Er… Onii-chan?" I said again.

Y-Yeah, that was a bit creepy when Tsubaki looked like he died and was gone to heaven.

Azusa pulled Tsubaki away, "Well, this guy here has a bit of little sister characters infatuation."

Oh, I think I understand a bit… or not. I got a gist of what he meant as my eyebrows raised in an appraising fashion, "Oh."

I was definitely overwhelmed by Wataru's constant bugging by what did Azusa really mean as Kaname and Tsubaki fought, trying to make me call them onii-chan.

I ended up saying it a lot of times.

It may sound troublesome, but this family lighted my heart.

—

Please leave a review!


	2. Adjusting

**After a long, long time. New update guys. I am so sorry, but I am not leaving this story. So here it is. Please rate and review!**

Chapter – 2

"Would you like to have a tour of the house?" Ukyo asked politely, scooping me out of Kaname's hold, sparing him a nasty glare. Kaname raised his hand in surrender, blew a kiss towards me and walked away, hanging a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder and joining in their conversation.

"That would be great!" I clapped my hands excitedly.

Masaomi gave a chuckle, "I thought it was my duty Ukyo?"

"A-Ah," Ukyo stuttered and pushed his glasses back, I couldn't see his expression, "I just…"

"I will come too!" Wataru volunteered.

"Don't you have homework to do Wataru?" Masaomi said with a soft frown. That got me – how could a _frown_ be that harmless? He was so warm and comfy… just like a pillow.

I chuckled.

"What's so funny Onee-chan?" Wataru asked in confusion.

"Nothing, really." I smiled, "So, you don't have homework to do Wataru-chan?"

"I finished it earlier," He said to both of us. He pulled on Masaomi's shirt, "Now can I go with them, please please please please please please-!"

"Okay, okay got it!" Masaomi said with a long sigh, as if he gave up on something. He stood up, ruffling Wataru's hair and giving me a kind smile. My lips automatically lift up in response, "I got to go. I am busy with work."

My eyebrows knitted, "You're not coming with us?" Come on, you're the first brother I met, and I wanted to know him as much as I wanted to know Ukyo and Wataru!

Masaomi's gave me a surprised look. I blushed, looking down – did I sound too whiny?

"I-I am sorry," I said in a small voice.

Masaomi waved his hand, "Don't apologize. It's just unfortunate that I am busy with work. Maybe we could hang out later."

That relieved me a bit, "I understand." I turned to Ukyo, "Let's go?"

* * *

><p>Ukyo led me to the third floor and I caught up, after eyeing the mysterious room who was my another brother younger than me… where was he anyways?<p>

We bumped to two people – brothers?

My eyes darted up to a tall princely type boy who looked close to my age, hazel eyes with lips etched into a gentle and inviting smile.

Sweet mother of god he was hot.

Ahem, handsome. Bad Ema, I mentally slapped myself.

"He looks safe enough," Juli said slowly, suspiciously, "But that doesn't mean he's on the safe side!"

"Hello, I'm the tenth sibling, Iori. I am in high school, third year." Iori offered his hand. A bit relieved that he didn't share any eccentric quality with his other siblings, I shook his hand with a warm smile that made his expression flicker with something I couldn't quite catch.

"Nice to meet you." My eyes moved to the next brother.

He had closely cropped raven black hair (and his hair was amazing by the way – that gloss!), his uniform gave me an idea he was a sporty type… and an unfriendly type. His eyes were staring at a spot on my shoulder that I almost thought he was trying to burn a hole. My fear was already bashing my face with mockery. I cringed internally… am I being disliked?

"'Sup." He gave a nod, barely looking at me.

Did… did I offend him in anyway…?

"He's Subaru," Ukyo proceeded to explain, "Don't worry, he's unsociable with girls so it's a bit strange for him."

"Wha-?!" Subaru uttered out with a blush.

Is that so? I sighed with relief. I could live with that.

"You don't have to be unsociable with me. I am pretty easy to talk to." I said with a smile and a shrug, offering my hand. If more, he blushed even darker. He shook my hand – and his was very warm and rough, filled with calluses.

"Your Japanese is perfect." Iori commented casually.

"It is. I worked hard for it." I nodded, "My Japanese was only bearable while I lived with papa, but I improved it a lot."

My attention for the first time went to his uniform.

"Bright Centair right?" I asked. He nodded. I looked up to him a bit now, it was a private academy for intelligent students after all.

Intelligent and handsome. I had a princely brother – I fought an urge to giggle stupidly.

"I will lead you to your room. Later, and don't forget to dump your laundry, both of you." Ukyo said sternly. All three of us nodded and walked respectively, after being smiled at by Iori and an awkward nod by Subaru. Beside two rooms was my room, which I was told that it was Tsubaki and Azusa's. I peeked inside excitedly, forgetting for a wild moment what was awaiting.

Big brown taped boxes greeted me silently. Juli climbed down my shoulder to inside of the room.

"Labour time." I sighed, blushing when a soft chuckle reached my ear.

"Sorry." I apologized. Ukyo-san shook his head, looking at the packed boxes and smiled at me.

"We can help you if you want." He offered.

"No, it's alright." I shook my head, "Thanks for the offer."

* * *

><p>"Where do I start from…?" I sighed heavily. I had my sleep to catch up to. I checked my watch. It was still five. I should be done by eight.<p>

"How about you start from clothes?" Juli suggested plainly.

Right. Clothes. Nice way to start.

There was a comfortable silence of twenty minutes as I undid the boxes and threw my clothes on the bed. Just as planned last night. Bed sheets... pillow covers… things of necessity…

"You will not leave anywhere without me Chii!" Juli growled suddenly in a wild manner. For god sake, you're a squirrel, act like one!

"Okay Juli." I said coaxingly, his protectiveness was nice and I am always grateful for it, but, "They're my _brothers_. They're not _wolves_. I would love that you behave Juli, please." He was glaring at me.

"I don't-" Juli was near to my face as I placed my alarm clock on the study table, "Believe. That. Even for a second!" He snorted derisively.

I sighed. I didn't have that power to argue today.

I folded my clothes methodically as I pondered over my new brothers. Everyone had a different personality… but somehow, somehow I could see similarities. Masaomi was reliable, Ukyo was responsible, Kaname was… er… beats me. Tsubaki was mischevious. Azusa was caring. Iori was… perfect? Subaru was shy and awkward.

I giggled. Wataru was the cutest.

I undid another box as I started filling my vanity table with my products as my thoughts took a turn which I didn't really want to ponder upon. Yuusuke.

I scratched my cheek as I placed my comb on the table. I still couldn't believe he was my brother. He was my classmate after all! Now that I think about it, this unusual situation is somewhat awkward if I see this from Asahi- Yuusuke's point of view. Should I talk to him about it…?

It took me more than three hours to be done with everything, because I spent so much time worrying over my new family and my now found red blouse.

I sighed heavily as I threw myself on the bed, inhaling my familiar bedsheets.

"So tired." I murmured.

"Go to sleep after you had your dinner!" Juli reprimanded, landing on my chest.

Right. I inhaled deeply, there were people who I will be dining with… not alone anymore.

I inhaled me sheets deeply once again.

* * *

><p>Slow soft warm air tickled my cheek, a sharp movement poking my eyelids as I creaked them open. Sunlight suddenly attacked my eyes, effectively waking me up. I rubbed my eyes slowly and sniffed lightly. So warm…<p>

Juli snored softly. Warm and comfy…

Huh… I hear something…

Fluffy… warm… sunlight… unfamiliar…

My alarm blew my mind off. Literally.

"Argh!" I slapped it in irritation. I was catching up right now. Comfy but unfamiliar bed, a fluffy comforter, warm and comfortable sunlight peering through my closed orange curtains…

Right. I yawned as I realized. Wide awake. In Sunrise Residence. Moving in yesterday. Meeting… erm three, four… nine brothers.

I rubbed my eyes. This was the best sleep I had in days. I rolled off the bed, folding my comforter out of sheer habit and pecking Juli's sleeping form, better not disturb him – he didn't sleep till late in the morning just for the sake of guarding me. I realized I was early though, for it seemed that no one was awake. I did my bathroom chores, I opened the door that led to the living room and it surprised me a bit that there were people who were already awake.

"Good morning Kaname-san, Subaru-san." I greeted.

"Good morning imouto-chan," Kaname greeted back with a smile.

"…Yo." Subaru grumbled.

I nodded clumsily. I got a good look at his face this time, for he was facing me this time and drinking water. Onyx eyes glared heatedly at the bottle in his big hands, a small frown of discomfort knitting his eyebrows. I had my own frown of worry – I really hoped he looked at me properly. My eyes shifted towards the amber eyes which searched me shrewdly, but eased two seconds after it caught my eyes. A small smirk in his face told me he was strangely pleased. Both of them had towel hanging around their neck, flushed and sweaty, that gave me an impression that they had just returned from a run.

I didn't really know monks needed fitness… or maybe it's part of his playboy perfection.

I snorted lightly at that thought.

"Both of you are up early." I said.

"It's mostly Subaru who's serious about his fitness routine," Kaname leaned back against the sofa, a picture of ease, "And I occasionally join him." For the first time I noticed him in a casual wear. It was still hard to believe he chose the path of a monk.

I nodded, thinking about what to prepare for breakfast, putting on an apron I brought from my room, tying the knot behind my back.

"Imouto-chan, are you going to make breakfast?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, I am… everyone eats breakfast, right?" I asked worriedly. Maybe they liked eating outside, maybe they won't like my cooking, maybe they-

I turned to look at him, whatever I was going to say slipping from my mind when I found Kaname staring at me intently.

"Er… what is it?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"Nothing," Kaname shook his head, "I think a girl in apron is a good sight."

How did I not expect that? My face was a traitor though, my cheeks turned pink as I turned around, not sure how to quip to that.

"Hey hey imouto-chan I won't disturb you while you cook, I can be your taste tester."

"I can't concentrate like that on cooking."

"Eh~? But I won't bother. I just want to look at my imouto-chan's cute expression while she cooked."

Hah?!

"But-But I don't make expressions while I cook!"

"Is that a no?"

I glared at the counter in embarrassment. You defeat me once, I won't let that work again!

We continued bickering like that, as I spared a glance at Subaru-san, who atleast didn't appear broody and all. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Good morning." Ukyo greeted from the door, "And wait outside Kaname, you're disturbing her."

Kaname pouted at Ukyo, who cocked an eyebrow, not impressed.

"Fine fine~" He sighed dramatically and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing Subaru from behind and talking to him. Subaru looked at me once, then looked at Kaname. Were they talking about me?

"Is it okay?" I asked Ukyo nervously. He was the one who usually cooked.

"It's fine." He assured with a smile, "Would you pass me that plate?"

I passed it without complaint and we worked in companionable silence. He was a great and quick cook though. His stance reminded me of a mother.

We served breakfast as people started coming down one by one – also receiving a cute sleepy good morning from Wataru. I ruffled his hair in response. I ate my breakfast with a pleased mood.

Kaname turned on the tv.

"Miso soup is delicious." Azusa said with wide eyes.

"Did you change the miso?" Tsubaki asked, sipping his soup with a nod of approval.

I blushed. Miso soup was made by me… but Ukyo-san didn't look much pleased about it. I looked at my bowl guiltily, next time I would follow Ukyo's instructions. I looked around at the table as Kaname flipped the channels; one person seem to be missing though…

My chopsticks dropped on the table with a clatter, "Hyah!"

Something tickled the nape of my neck. All the brothers looked at me, their gaze seemed to be on someone behind me as I slowly turned around. Beautiful mauve eyes met mine. Long lashes blinked slowly, looking at my face and smiled a serene smile. He looked so different from all the brothers, like a foreigner.

"Soft and silky… nice texture…" the man who was touching my hair mumbled, nodding to himself.

"Sorry about that." Ukyo said, "That's Louis, who works as a beautician."

"I… see." He surprised me though. But a beautician, it was awesome. He kept touching my hair, his gaze hazy with… sleep? I don't know, he looked pretty tired.

"Let her go, Louis." Ukyo said, "Have some breakfast."

Louis sat down on the empty seat beside me, "I can give you a treatment for your hair. It must be difficult to manage them when you wash and dry it…?"

"Yes." I said with surprise. He got to know that just by looking at my hair?

"I will write it down for you." Louis nodded to himself, picking up his chopsticks.

I touched my hair, stroking it a bit as I glanced at an airy Louis-san. Doctor, lawyer, monk, voice actors, basketball player aspirer… it was impressive. I shook my head with a smile. I met Subaru's gaze who seemed like he was observing me. He looked away, embarrassed. I bit my lip, picking up my chopsticks while Yuusuke patted Wataru's head and grinned. Maybe I should talk to him…

The channel flipped to a show, a repeat telecast of someone… a pop star? Mocha colored eyes winked at me, making a turn and emanating loud fangirling from the public. I had to admit, he had charisma and beauty, singing was good too. I was hooked.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

Everyone looked at me as though I said that it's raining books.

"So there are people like that!" Kaname said with an easy laugh, "Poor him, he would be insulted if he heard this!"

"Che," Tsubaki shook his head, "Fake smile."

"Singing not even that good either…" Azusa added critically.

Maybe voice actors have their criticism. But they talked as if…

"Ah," Iori caught my puzzled expression, "It's Asahina Fuuto, goes by the stage name Asakura Fuuto, an idol."

"Oh." I said with a nod. Another addition: idol.

"I am surprised," Iori leaned in with interest, "You haven't heard of him."

"I don't watch much tv." I offered.

I was finished with my breakfast and picked up the bowls of who were finished, hugged by Tsubaki before Azusa forced him to leave me so that they don't get late for their job. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Message from John.

I tensed.

I picked up the bowls and walked to the sink and grabbed the sponge. It had been a while I talked to John. I tensed even more and sighed. He promised… he promised he won't tell anyone.

I scrubbed a plate with more force than necessary.

I wiped my hands on the tea towel as I turned around, Kaname seemed to be drinking water as read my text.

_You okay?_

Just that and I knew John conveyed so many feelings. That was him in a nutshell. I texted him back about everything that happened yesterday, a bit relieved he wasn't online. I clenched my phone tighter as I closed it – how did this happen. We were the closest – and just because of me, we're the most distant. He's the last memory I hold on to from back home.

I looked up to see Kaname checking his phone.

Yuusuke-kun entered the kitchen and grabbed his bottle. I raised my arm to acknowledge him, but he gave me a cold shoulder and went upstairs. I looked down sadly. Why did Yuusuke-kun hate me?

"Eh, Kaname-san?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, imouto-chan?" Kaname answered in a sultry voice, texting on his phone.

"Do… do you think, er," Okay, it was a bit difficult to ask, "Do you think Yuusuke-kun hates me now?"

Kaname looked up from the phone screen, a surprised look on his face, "Why do you think that?"

I bit my lip, "About yesterday… he didn't seem too happy to see me."

Kaname pulled on a thoughtful look, "I could tell you about that…" He leaned in, a smirk pulling his lips, "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes?" I leaned in, intent.

"Then imouto-chan, you have to tell me why you had such a serious expression a moment ago." He said, wiggling his index finger on me.

Why?

"Just that?"

Kaname smiled, "Just that."

"I was remembering something." I answered quickly, that was easy to answer.

"About?" Kaname pressed on.

"'Just that?'" I reminded with a smile.

Kaname shook his head, smirking at the message he received in his phone, "You're smart, imouto-chan."

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly, maybe this person wasn't bad at all, if you ignore his playboy ways "I have played that game too many times, so yeah."

"No." Kaname-san said seriously, "It was too much of surprise of him. So no, he doesn't hate you. He will get over it."

I looked up at him, searching for the weight of the truth that shone in his amber eyes. He was serious. I blinked in surprise as Kaname stood up, sitting beside me as he hooked my chin and leaned in.

"No one hates you here, okay?" Kaname-san whispered, his breath hitting my face "We're all happy to have you, imouto-chan."

Can I trust that? His sincerity burned my eyes… oh shite, am I going to cry?

"Oh… okay." I said, pulling his hand away from my chin, laughing uneasily, "You really are a playboy."

"I am." I didn't see his expression, but his voice sounded like it was carrying mixed feelings. I let out a breath.

"Sorry." I looked up, "But you're a nice brother. I am happy to have you all too. More than you people could imagine." I grinned heartedly.

"That's a dangerous expression." Kaname murmured nonchalantly, attending his ringing phone. I wasn't sure what he meant. What? I looked dangerous? Then what was he?

* * *

><p>I looked out of my window, grinning at the beautiful sunshine that was pouring out, it was comparatively warmer than yesterday. My gaze went down to the pretty flowers down. Red tulips seem to be on the verge of blooming, and at the side was a sea of valerian. So pretty. The colors just brightened my mood.<p>

Checking them out won't hurt, would it?

"Where are you going Chii?" Juli asked me, who was leaning against the window sill, basking in the sunlight.

"Out."

"Where 'out'?" Juli snorted derisively, "I just told you to be careful of this wolves and – are you even listening to me!?"

I was past the door and I laughed out loud. Juli was too uptight in case of males sometimes.

I walked to the elevator, pulling in the white sport shoe I was wearing as I got inside the elevator. I pressed the ground floor button as the lift door closed.

"Wait!"

A hand snaked to the door before it could close down. I looked on, impressed, very nice reflex.

It was Subaru.

He froze.

I recovered myself quickly, holding the elevator door and looked at him. He gave the barest of nod, rubbed his short black hair and got inside. His cheeks tinged pink for some reason. Stifling silence welcomed us.

"... So you play basketball?" I asked curiously.

Subaru bristled, answering with a broken, "Y-yes."

"That's really cool." I said honestly, "Since when?"

"Eight." He muttered lowly.

I smiled, "Can I watch you play sometime, if you don't mind? I like watching basketball."

"Sure.", the pink hue in his cheeks now turning red, "You follow basketball?"

"Nah, just used to watch my friends back home… uh. Yeah. But I follow football."

If he thought something about my awkward pause, he didn't mention it. Last thing I want to mention was my depressing past.

"Are you going somewhere?" Subaru asked.

"I am going to see the garden." I replied, "The flowers are beautiful."

Subaru looked like he was about to reply, but the lift choose to open just at that moment.

"W-Well," Subaru said roughly, "I am getting late." With that curt reply, he raced out of the lift as if… he was escaping. I sighed. Hopeful wish, indeed. I just have to wait – to let them be comfortable with me, then maybe they would slowly open up to me. But I didn't expect him to even talk to me.

Suddenly a memory of Kaname and Subaru's conversation flashed in my mind... no it couldn't be... Kaname wouldn't do that for her... would he...?

I walked up to the garden, my thinking halted - distracted by the beautiful view in front of me. Those were valerian… and blanket flowers, too! And orchids caressed my senses, sending me to a soothing calm.

"So pretty!" I smiled, walking down to the tulips that seem to be still growing.

I leaned down to admire the valerian, just to take a small sniff. No one will shout at me… now right?

"You like flowers?"

"_Oh my god!_" I jumped almost a foot, clutching my chest, turning around.

"Iori-san! You scared me." I sighed in relief, taking a deep breath.

Iori looked startled himself – most probably by my reaction – but he grinned as I calmed myself.

"I am sorry," He apologized, "I didn't mean to surprise you at all."

"It's alright." I waved off his apology, shaking my head, "No harm done."

"You speak English when you're surprised." Iori said amusedly, as if he found that funny.

I shrugged, "I do it sometimes." I walked a bit far from the flowers, placing my hands in my pockets, "And the answer to your previous question – yes, I do like flowers, very much."

Iori-san gave a smile wider than ever. I tried not to gape at him – is that even possible to look so princely? I mean, he's like a flower himself!

"I was just… admiring the valerian." I added sheepishly.

Iori chuckled heartily.

"They're pretty." He agreed, walking to the plant and plucking out one. He handed it to me. I looked at him, and accepted the plant, inhaling the scent. So nice.

"Thank you Iori-san." I realized something when I saw a pleased expression on his face, "You planted these."

"I did." He said with a nod.

"Amazing." I mumbled, deep in thought.

He was perfect… too perfect. My eyes flickered to those distracted hazel… mysterious hazel eyes. It swirled with thoughts I was barred, forbidden to read. It carried a portion of sadness, but it seemed be eclipsed – hidden behind his composure.

I wasn't sure what to think about that.

"You know," Iori said in that same distracted voice, "Valerian in flower language means 'Readiness'."

"Oh?" I said, biting my lip, caressing the flower with my finger, "What I have to be ready for? Some sort of war…?" I frowned, "Maybe the next week test?"

Iori just gave me an enigmatic smile.


	3. If One Knew

**New chapter guys! For those who're new here, have a read. I will make this interesting, promise! **

**Please favorite and review! I would love to know from you people what do you want, or how is my story going.**

**Here goes.**

Chapter – 3

"Hey Juli… have you seen my shampoo? The vanilla scented one?" I said with a frown, fumbling with my citrus scented and strawberry scented ones. I remember I emptied each and every box and it was in my hands… where did I place it? I placed the other two back on the table, looking back at a dozing Juli.

"Oh great." I groaned, disturbing Juli while sleeping was like inviting torture with open arms. Where was my shampoo?! I remember having it in my hands when I got to know about the bathroom not working in our floor and then…

Oh! I remembered now, I forgot it on the table when I was asked to help Ukyo in the kitchen. I ran out of the room, to the lift as soon as it opened. I walked out of the lift, confirming it with my own two eyes that the shampoo was there. It was, lying innocently on the coffee table.

I froze on my steps when a conversation reached my ear.

It was Tsubaki's voice "… but lately, I've been feeling, when I'm with you – I feel different."

I choked on my spit. Who? W-What?

"My heart starts racing when I see you smile!" Tsubaki said in a desperate lull, as if trying to convince someone, "I feel angry when you get along with other guys!"

"W-Why?" It was Azusa.

Tsubaki-san gave a short mirthless laugh, "Isn't that obvious? I love you. I love you as a man!"

What… what the hell!? My mouth was wide open in utter shock. Gay!? More like they are siblings, right!? Right?!

I ran away. What was this, but? My face was red, imagining the forbidden relationship that was between them. They were close yes, but I never imagined them to be _that_ close. I walked away, calming my heart and forgetting my shampoo for a while.

* * *

><p>Drat, it was too dark to see anything. I patted my pocket, groaning again – I didn't have my phone on me.<p>

I carefully made my way downstairs again, blindly trying to make out if I wasn't going to stumble on anything. It was silent and dark. And annoying. And a bit creepy. What did I really expect at the night of 12AM? Blinding sunlight? I snorted at my own sarcasm.

No, soft footsteps a floor above, some noises could be heard if I concentrated enough.

I focused my eyes on the coffee table that seem to… have my shampoo! I gave a small '_oh yeah_' as I grabbed my beloved shampoo.

Someone grabbed my hand.

I swear I felt my heart stop for a second as a scream started to build up my throat. Before I could scream out loud and promptly throw my shampoo right where I imagined the guy's face, I was pulled down… no, pulled beneath? My scream was trapped when a big hand cupped my mouth.

He was strong.

A light flashed in front of me, painful rays of the phone screen prickling my eyes. I cringed and slapped it away with my free hand.

"Eh~? What is this? The impostor is scared herself?" A laid back voice said. I cracked my eyes open, my gaze on the adam apple… of a child? No, a teenager, maybe younger than me? Similar shade of Wataru's hair?

Familiar mocha colored eyes met my chocolate ones.

It was Fuuto.

His lips twisted in a playful smirk.

"Get off of me." I said, pushing him away.

"Why? It's fun, isn't it?"

I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Please. Maybe I could explain myself." I tried again, this time pleading as I fruitlessly struggled against his chest.

Fuuto gave me long, analyzing look. With a small mischievous smile that I wasn't sure what to make of, he got off of me. The light of the lamp brightened the room a bit as I studied his stature. He was a head shorter than me. His handsome face glowed in the dim light, making a beautiful hue with his long eyelashes caressing his cheekbones as he slowly looked up. His clipped fringes made him look a lot more childish, but he surely didn't act his age.

"Are you someone's woman?" He asked disinterestedly.

I blinked twice.

"No!" I protested with a blush. His personality was a pole opposite of his face. I was clearly offended by his question. Would anyone make that kind of assumption? Rude!

He sighed, as if this was a troublesome situation he has to go through, "I don't know how you got in, but do you think you'll get away with it?"

I shook my head, "I am Hinata Ema, daughter of-"

"Ohhhh…" he drawled, looking up closely, "So you're Miwa's going to be husband's daughter?"

I nodded, my guard up. He looks so damn suspicious – I can hardly believe he's that bright cheerful pop star who I recently started admiring.

Fuuto walked towards me, leaning in and scrutinizing my face.

"You're pretty cute… but you look a little stupid." He said boldly.

My eye twitched, his words rubbing like sandpaper on my skin. One thing I can't tolerate was when people insult my intelligence.

"Yes," he nodded, "Definitely an idiot."

No no no, be polite, be polite, be polite-

His eyes widened with sadistic delight. He knew I was struggling with a retort rolling on my tongue. I flushed red in chagrin. He was my younger brother, I shouldn't act like that.

"Well," I couldn't help but mutter, "Looks can be deceiving."

Fuuto gave me a long look again and smirked. _That_ got on my nerves.

"Good, so maybe you're not that much of an idiot." Fuuto said, eyes gleaming with pure curiosity. I looked up at him, perplexed, but caught his fringe sticking up in light in a weird angle when he tilted his head.

I gave out an unintentional snort. He looked too funny with bed hair!

"What?" Fuuto asked, his eyebrows knitting.

"I-I am sorry," I cupped my mouth to hide my smile, my hand automatically reaching for his hair. His eyes widened slightly in surprise and I halted midway, lowering my arm.

"You have bed hair." I said, "Right here." I pointed at his hair.

He frowned, not amused, patting his hair where I pointed. I couldn't tell from the lamp light… but was he blushing?

"You disturbed my slumber woman." He said after he fixed his hair, but he didn't look that annoyed. But I could trace his dark circles. I must have disturbed him.

I looked at him apologetically. He sighed and turned around.

"Take care of me, in-ter-est-ing Onee-san," Fuuto called with a mocking lilt in his voice, walking off to the stairs.

I cocked my head. Interesting? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was I some sort of Yahtzee game? I shook my head and walked upstairs to my room. I was already feeling groggy, a lot of stuff happened today after all, also meeting my yet another new brother…

I earned rest and peace… my body cried in strain of keeping myself upright as I unceremoniously fell down on bed, for a good night sleep, hoping not to wake up too early in the morning again.

* * *

><p>I groaned, my eyes opening themselves blearily. I rubbed them annoyingly. Sleep didn't come to me easily as I lay there, gazing at the unfamiliar ceiling as I tried to recollect my thoughts. I shifted to my right.<p>

_4:48 am._

I groaned again, pushing myself upright, blaming it all on my body. Can't get used to the stupid atmosphere. I shook my head, I didn't feel alert enough. Maybe a bath would help.

I pushed myself off the bed, almost stumbling back, my eyes half open as I blindly grabbed things of necessity and walked to the bathroom. I halted in my steps. I have to use the bathroom in the fifth floor. I turned for the fifth floor.

I undid my sleeping shirt which I managed to pilfer from Dad's wardrobe, jumping into the hot shower. Sleep slowly let my system as I let out a moan of pleasure. Hot water _just_ felt right on my skin. I shampooed my hair, massaging my scalp – it calmed me as it always did. The vanilla scent that trickled your nostrils and eased my mind – this was the only thing I treasured from London. And clothes – but that's another story.

I searched for the towel in my rack, pulling the curtains away as I turned the shower off. I sighed in frustration – why was there only one towel on the rack?

Well, maybe all the guys didn't have long hair, my sarcastic side said dryly.

I rolled my eyes at myself. I dried my hair as much as I could with that single towel. I flipped my hair to get rid of all the droplets in my hair – atleast not to create puddles on the floor – and wrapped the towel around me.

I groaned. I didn't fancy wearing shirt over my wet body right now. I tensed as I looked at the door, hesitating. I shouldn't worry that much. Who woke up in this household at bloody 5 in the morning?

I pulled my hair infront of me, combing the loose strands to avoid the puffing out of my hair like it always did after a wash. But the conditioner Louis-san recommended to me really did work. It didn't puff out anymore, but I couldn't really help it. I walked down in darkness, trying to make way back to the stairs.

I was regretting my decision.

I tumbled on my own leg, my body wash falling on the floor, rolling away and clashing with the turn at the wall. Oh you little bugger you don't-

"_Ow!_" I collided with something – or someone, on the way.

"Yah!" The guy I ran with lost his balance, throwing us both on the floor. My whole body landed on his, my hair covering most of my view. I pulled my hair behind my ear and met familiar onyx colored eyes.

It was Subaru.

My hair was falling over his neck and chest… bare chest?

I realized with my mouth hanging open. He was just in his boxers, my hands resting on either side of his hips. I moved my hand as if burned. I placed my palms on his chest, blushing beet red as I tried to pull myself off of him, grunting as I realized that our legs were like a tumble of weeds.

I looked at him hesitantly. He was stiff, staring at me with wide eyes and blushing red till his neck. I tried to pull myself up again, falling back on him with another grunt, my wet hair hitting his face. I pulled it away, sifting my fingers through my hair so that it stood away from his wet sweating body. I used my arms on the either side of his head and raised myself, to be falling down on him again. It was a fruitless effort, my leg seemed to be caught up in a weird twist, that it hurt when I moved it. I tried pushing up my torso again.

He held my waist and whispered urgently, "Stop! You are…!"

I looked up at him, perplexed, "What?"

He looked away immediately. I bit my lip, combing my hair back again, droplets of water hit his face, dragging his attention back to me.

My towel loosened.

Oh shite!

"Ah!" I grabbed my towel, making me lose my balance and hit his chest, my towel half open.

It was silent for a moment.

"Don't move." Subaru said in a raspy voice.

I nodded hesitantly.

Subaru's rough hand slowly went up to my forearm. With a slow pace, his fingertips travelled my upper arm before he got the hold of it. With his other hand, he grabbed my waist firmly. I shivered when his hot breath hit my neck, taking a deep breath. A droplet travelled down from my hair to my neck, cold contrasting to his warm breath and making me gasp. His hold on me tightened, his breath hastening.

He paused. I could have imagined it, but I might have felt his nose brushing my jaw. Subaru…?

I squeaked at a sudden moving sensation, my body now underneath a towering body of Subaru. I cracked my eyes open and found him staring at me, but I couldn't be sure since it was dark.

He hastily averted his eyes, "I-I won't look!"

I trusted his words, "Okay."

Subaru looked at me once, his rosy red cheeks now on my focus as he pulled himself up. He looked ahead, giving me time to adjust my towel. My knees were weak, so I couldn't quite stand up.

"H-Help, please."

Subaru looked back, blushing again. He offered his hand, which I gladly took and raised myself up.

"Thank you." I said quietly, pulling my hair away from my back. Subaru didn't reply, refusing to look at me. I grabbed my towel from behind, cool air hitting my almost bare back.

"B-Bye then." He muttered, walking away stiffly.

I looked down, embarrassed. I just made a fool of myself, how would I ever look him in the eyes again? I groaned yet again, slapping a hand on my forehead. I ruined _everything._

* * *

><p>Breakfast was a normal affair. I rubbed my eyes – it felt good after sleeping for next two hours. I sat down with my bowl, starting with my food. It was just an accident, I tried to convince myself. I bit my lip, it was no use thinking about it. Juli travelled down my head to my shoulder coaxing me with his tail. I knew he had questions, but I really didn't fancy him scratching Subaru's face into nothingness.<p>

I sensed someone gaze, "Louis-san?"

"The squirrel's not going to talk today." he said placidly, a frown marring his soft features as he stared at a shocked Juli.

My eyes widened. H-he can hear Juli!?

Juli was going through the same realization. But before I could say anything, black hair caught my eyes.

Subaru-san stopped on his way on seeing me and averted his eyes away. I looked down on my breakfast, my face as red as a tomato when a rather vivid image of the morning flashed in my head.

I pulled my hair behind my ear, biting my lip. Temptation got better of me, so I peeked a look at Subaru. I cringed when he ate with a speed of a manic, stuffing himself up. I gaped, it took him less than two minutes to eat that all up.

"Thanks for the grub!" He said and ran away. Glad to know I was doing a lot better than him. Maybe not. Bugger.

Ukyo shook his head, "What's with him?"

Masaomi asked from Louis's side, "Are you okay? You look red."

"I-I'm fine!" I answered in a high-pitched voice, surprising Louis, Ukyo, Kaname and Masaomi. I avoided their stares, and tried to eat my food with peace. Definitely worse than Subaru.

"What's this?" Fuuto said jokingly, "Onee-san looks so red. Did someone do something to you?"

I almost choked on rice.

"Eh~? Am I right?" Fuuto leaned in, baring his pearly white teeth.

I looked up to find Masaomi staring at me with an impassive expression and Ukyo with sharp eyes. I decided to hurry with my food like Subaru, and picked my bowl and grabbed a spoon, shoving my food quickly now I found an efficient weapon, looking like I didn't notice Kaname-san's intent gaze on me.

"Thanks for the food." I said, busying myself with picking mine and Subaru's utensils.

My phone beeped with the message. I tsked mildly, now juggling with three more bowls as I tried to grab my phone.

"_Oh bite me._" I groaned, finally annoyed. I cringed, looking up at people who were surprised by my mini outburst, "Sorry."

I placed them down on the table, fumbling with my pocket and picking out my phone.

"Is it Rin?" Juli asked curiously, noticing my smile.

"Is it Rintarou-san?" Masaomi asked genuinely.

"Yes." I answered to them with a grin. Papa was mostly asking about how it was in the house, and where he was now. I scowled as my eyes lowered.

He told Rebecca about this! I fumed silently.

"Is something the matter?" Ukyo questioned at my look.

I shook my head faking a smile, "No."

I looked down in the text again. He wouldn't do that. He _wouldn't_.

Damn it Dad!

I turned around, picking up the bowls, deciding not to reply. I might want to get angry at the groom-to-be, but he didn't… he just shouldn't have! Bowls suffered my wrath as I scrubbed them with more force than necessary.

I reached the third floor towards the lift, running into Tsubaki and Azusa.

"Your bed head's stuck." Azusa said, patting and ruffling Tsubaki's head to get it right. Tsubaki grinned goofily and kissed Azusa on cheek.

"Thank you! Let's do our best!" Tsubaki said enthusiastically, grabbing his notebook – what I imagined was his scriptbook – and making their way to the lift.

"Wait!" I said. Best to clear it out while we're at it.

Twins stopped at my beckon.

Ah, I don't know how to ask this… "Here," I said, grabbing two candies out of my pocket and handing it to them. They looked at me questioningly.

I grinned, patting my head, "This is good luck chocolates. I always give them to people who want to do their best."

Tsubaki and Azusa looked surprised for a moment, then they smiled at me warmly.

At that moment, it really struck me – they are indeed twins, that gentle relieving smile made them look exactly identical. Their violet eyes twinkled with mirth.

"Thank you." They both accepted it gratefully.

I hesitated, "Er… you know, last night?"

"Eh? What last night?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"Er, last night…" I bit my lip, I can't exactly ask them about their relationship directly, considering it's rude. Best way is to pull out answers from their own mouth while I observe, "You two were here in the living room last night?"

"Yes." Azusa nodded, showing Tsubaki's scriptbook titled Our Bond (A Forbidden Love Story) "We were practicing last night."

My nervous shrug loosened, "Practicing?"

Tsubaki nodded, "I am doing a sibling love anime, so I asked Azusa to help me with the younger sister's role." He tilted his head slightly, an incredibly agog look on his face, "Why do you ask so?"

Azusa smiled, "I am curious too."

Well, it was a relief that it was not what I originally thought. I didn't plan on telling them, but their expressions loosened my will.

"Your acting is impressive." I said honestly, "Because you convinced me for a moment that you two are in a relationship."

Both of them gaped at me for a moment before Tsubaki laughed heartily, clutching his stomach. Azusa sighed, patting his head and mumbled something unintelligible under his breath (which I know was directed towards Tsubaki).

Tsubaki held Azusa closer and said jokingly, "I guess girls _are_ into BL," He turned serious, looking at me somberly, "But… what if we are dating?"

I turned red, not sure how to answer that. Tsubaki laughed again (he was joking!?) at my expression while I bit my lip, feeling like digging a hole and burying myself. They were _definitely_ adults. But that didn't mean I was not into revenge.

I recovered, putting on a faux serious face, "I would have cheered on you two."

Tsubaki stopped laughing. Azusa knew I was joking, because he was smiling.

"Just kidding." I said with a grin. Tsubaki gazed at me for a moment, then shook his head with a smile. He hugged me.

"You're definitely our sister~!" He said with a tight hug, "Cute~!"

Argh… it was getting difficult to breathe…

**Rate and review!**

**Oh for those who read the scene with Subaru and Ema… ahem, yes, Subaru was very much distracted… er, by her rack. If you were wondering. Ahem. I would shut up now.**


	4. Getting To Know

**Finally back after such a long time! I had been suffering from a writer's block actually. Real trouble it was… I was unable to write anything! I decided out of hopelessness that maybe re-watching the anime will reignite something…**

**Hehehe, it did!**

**Please rate and review. I would love it! And it would inspire me to update often!**

**I love BroCon…. But I don't own it :(**

Chapter – 4 Getting to Know

"So…" Maho drawled.

"Hmm…" I drawled back distractedly, eating my lunch.

I was contemplating a very, very adventurous, two weeks of my life. Moving in, meeting new people, getting used to new home, are some things that really don't happen to you everyday, does it? And Yuusuke again, pretending to ignore my existence even at school.

Two weeks.

A girl could only take this much. I sighed.

Maho probably got tired of my silence, so she grabbed my face, forcing me to look at her.

"So?" Maho pressed on, squeezing my face.

I slapped her hand away, "So, what?"

"Tell me!" Maho clicked her finger demandingly, "How _is_ your new family like? What's your new surname? Any hot brothers you've got to set me up with? It has almost been two weeks! Then there are summer vacations starting from next week! All the more reason to introduce."

I snorted, poking her with the handle of my spoon, "My new family is brilliant, thank you very much. And I'm keeping my current surname for the rest of the high school," I intentionally didn't mention it, glancing once at the red haired buy guffawing at the class entrance with his friends, "Hot brothers yes, setting you up? Dream on."

"Eh~? Stingy girl~" Maho pouted.

I sighed. How awkward would it be for me if that happens, plus Yuusuke would burn me alive if anyone got even a sniff of this!

"So how is it really?" Maho asked curiously but gently. I smiled, touched by her concern. Impatient and non-serious was her dominating trait, but she was sweet and helpful from inside.

"It felt strange in the beginning," I said with a soft smile, "But it is great have siblings. It's nice to have a family."

Maho nodded, "Glad to know."

I nodded, my eyes casually flitting and catching Yuusuke's stare. He panicked and averted his eyes.

I sighed again.

* * *

><p>This was way ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. I shuffled on my feet, adjusting my bag, before walking heavily on my way to home. Even thinking about it was tiring.<p>

Yuusuke always insisted them to go through separate trains and walk separately. Honestly, I was getting tired of it. So I halted on my way, turning back with determination, making Yuusuke jump. I walked up to him quickly, grabbed his wrist, ignored his complaints and dragged him forward.

"B-Baka, what are you doing?!" Yuusuke stuttered out, pulling his hand out of my grip, looking at me with irritation.

"We're close to home." I shrugged, "We can walk comfortably."

"W-What?"

I sighed, "We're not in school now. So, let's walk back home together."

Yuusuke just stared at me. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed his wrist again. He let himself be dragged without complain.

"So Yuusuke-kun," I said cheerfully, "What are your hobbies? Play any sport?"

Yuusuke was startled out of his world as he uttered a, "Huh?"

"Hobbies," I said slowly, "Have any?"

Yuusuke relaxed a bit and pondered about it, "Eh, ah, there is not much. But I like running and playing basketball with Suba-nii." He said the last line with a soft smile. So he has an idol, and a nice one at that.

"Brilliant." I said with a grin. We were getting somewhere.

Yuusuke blushed and mumbled, "Don't surprise me like that."

"Come again?"

"N-Nothing!"

We walked together in comfortable silence and I let go of his wrist. His body totally relaxed. There was a comfortable silence for two minutes, only the sound of our footsteps against the path, the crunching sound of gravel saving me from over-thinking of the repercussions of what I was about to say. I winced. Yolo, right?

"So, how're you coming up with… us?" I asked hesitantly.

He froze quite visibly before continuing, "I still won't accept it."

"Yuusuke-kun." I said softly. He stopped short at my serious tone, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… this happened." I continued, looking at my shoes interestingly, "I can't change this. I know you don't want a classmate as your sister. I understand it and I know it's my fault. I won't be bothersome to you-"

"… you don't."

I looked up questioningly, gasping at an angry and hurt Yuusuke. Why- Why was he angry?

"Go." He muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Go home."

I looked down sadly, it was a lost cause after all. And I walked ahead without a word, whispering an apology again as I passed him.

I walked back home gloomily, tears burning my eyes.

"_Sod it_." I muttered, angry at myself.

I was a bother to him after all. My eyes were a traitor though, and they started leaking, angrily burning my face with the wrath I had stored for almost a year. It reminded me of _them_ again…

"Wait!"

I looked up, but my arm was pulled by a panting Yuusuke, tumbling me a little. He grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"I-I am sorry!" Yuusuke said guiltily, looking down at his shoes.

"W-What?" I sniffed.

He looked up, his face morphing into horror as he saw my tears.

"I am really sorry!" Yuusuke panicked, "I-I didn't mean to make you cry! I just realized how selfishly stupid I have been, it's not even your fault! I don't want you think you're a bother because you're not. It's all because of you people look forward to come back home. Even Kana-nii! He has made a record of coming back home in three days! Ukyo seems less stressed. Wataru is even more cheerful these days, even Fuuto makes time so that he can spend time at home! Masa-nii seems more concentrated on his work since you take care of Wataru!" Yuusuke cried, fisting his hands on his sides.

I gaped at him. He continued.

"I was just denying. I mean, a _classmate_," he looked away harshly, as if there was something more to it he avoided mentioning, "suddenly becoming my sister. It was weird for me. God believe me, I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry, I was just angry with myself! We're all happy to have you here!" He smiled hopefully up at me, his red wine eyes seeking forgiveness. That hard mask finally wore off, and such a relief rushed through me, my tiredness dissipating. I didn't even realize I was _that_ worried about this situation. But I felt closer than ever to any brother… Yuusuke.

I blinked back tears, but they spilled again. I sobbed and sniffed. But before Yuusuke could panic again, I held my hand up.

"N-No." I mumbled, pulling out my tissues and wiping my face, "Happy tears this time."

Yuusuke looked at me carefully, "O-okay," he said, looking confused.

I laughed.

I felt jubilant, suddenly flying to the brighter end of a spectrum. This was different. This wasn't betrayal. I wasn't being hated. I smiled again, thanking heavens that Rin was marrying such a nice lady. I was glad I entered this family.

I couldn't control anymore, so I jumped on him.

"Thank you!" I grinned happily, hugging him tightly.

"Wha-ha-un-eh, y-ye-yeah." Yuusuke stuttered, holding my shoulders lightly.

I kissed him once on the cheek and grinned at him again.

Yuusuke turned beet red and stood rigidly, before muttering an 'excuse me' and running ahead. I shook my head amusingly and walked back home. Shy but having a strong sense of justice, Yuusuke was a nice guy.

The lift tinged down and opened as I climbed in, my footsteps light in the carefree moment I was feeling. I pushed the third floor button, blinking in pleasant surprise to find Ukyo coming in.

I smiled at him, "Welcome back."

He looked at me with wide eyes, surprised for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I frowned slightly in concern, for the first time my eyes going down to his appearance. His hair looked ruffled and his coat was crinkled in places, his shirt's collar was crooked and there were purple bruises under his eyes. He looked thoroughly tired.

"Nothing." He sighed but smiled, pushing the fifth floor button and I noticed a pile of clean towels in his hands, reminding me of a certain incident that happened a few days ago. I flushed pink.

"You look tired," I continued, clearing my throat.

"Yes," he looked down guiltily, his loose hair falling in his eyes, giving him a youthful appearance. If he just took off his glasses… I blushed, "We had a challenging trial today," he smiled satisfactorily, "But we finally won the case."

I smirked, "Competitive much?" I loved fighting spirit. Mainly because I was the same, though not much competitive.

Ukyo looked from under his lashes sideways, his maya blue eyes capturing mine, knocking me breathless for a moment. He tilted his head slightly, his lips curling into an uncharacteristically naughty smirk, "Very much so." He drawled, with an unclear intent gleaming in his eyes. He reminded me of Fuuto for a moment, only so much more… _droolable_ version, if that was even a word. Well it runs in their genes, apparently. I pressed down another blush.

I gave a mocking nod instead, smirking back, before laughing together.

"You should rest." I said after our quiet laughter subsided, the elevator tinging to the third floor.

"I don't have to work tomorrow," he said easily, pulling off his black coat, "I can rest after I have made dinner."

I tried not to frown, but nodded, "Then breakfast is on me tomorrow."

Before Ukyo could speak, or protest for that matter, I skipped out and winked as the door started closing, "Laters."

* * *

><p>"E-m-a-chan~!"<p>

I tried to pull away reflexively under the vise-like grip of Tsubaki Asahina before I relaxed instantly. Honestly, did he ever get tired jumping upon me like that?

"Tsubaki-san," I said in amusement, shrugging off his grip. I turned around, finding the sparkling twin still trying to hold me as I dodged myself. I patted his back instead, and went to Yuusuke to the sofa with my textbook, who was currently glaring daggers at Tsubaki.

"Ehhhh~ What a cold welcome." Tsubaki pouted. I suppressed a snort, he looked too cute like that!

"Stop teasing her Tsubaki," Azusa descended from the stairs, muttering tiredly as he plopped unceremoniously down beside me.

"Hey to you too," I teased.

He just gave me a tired, but a true smile.

"What are you two doing?" Azusa asked, while Tsubaki walked to sit next to Azusa.

"Homework." Yuusuke replied instead, scratching his head at a particular problem where even I was confused. I slapped away his hand as an idea occurred to me.

I clucked my tongue, "If you put this formula…" I tried to differentiate it, but then, "_Oh bugger it._" That was too far from the actual answer.

"What?" Yuusuke looked at me in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You said something weird."

I thought deeply again, blushing when I realized, "Did not."

"Azusa-san," I turned to him before Yuusuke could reply back, surprising him, "Can you help us with this problem? We've been at it for almost an hour."

"Oh," Azusa blushed for some reason, picked up my pencil and cleared his throat, "If you do it with this method…" he picked up the other formula I tried in my first attempt.

It took him only two minutes, "Here."

"You were right the first time!" Yuusuke slapped his forehead, "If you hadn't done that step wrong…"

I pumped my fist, "That doesn't matter. Our homework is done." I turned to Azusa excitedly, hugging him from the side, "Thanks a bunch!"

"Eh-ah- you're welcome," Azusa stammered as I let him go.

"There!" Tsubaki jumped between us excitedly, pulling my arm, "If you're done with your homework, let's play!"

I nodded, "I guess we could do that. But-"

"Let's go!"

His grip on my hand got uncomfortable. I looked up at his toothy grin, my own grin fading an inch, sliver of discomfort flitting at the back of my head as I looked into his eyes.

"It's time for dinner!" Ukyo's voice saved me.

I pulled my hand free as I smiled at Tsubaki, "Maybe some other time!"

Before Tsubaki could reply, I turned around and picked my notebook and textbook from the table and walked back to the stairs, thinking about what just happened.

Tsubaki almost seemed… irritated. It was uncharacteristic of him, he was a prankster – he irritated others. My mind seemed to whirl around his amethyst eyes that held an unfamiliar spark rather than the twinkle that gave me squirms of discomfort.

Maybe I was thinking about this too much. I shook my head to myself, he was just tired, or maybe _I_ was tired.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki looked back at the stairs from where Ema walked inside the lift, as Yuusuke excused himself and walked away with his notebook.<p>

"Our sis is so cute isn't she?" Tsubaki said happily, pulling Azusa upright.

"I guess so," Azusa said uncomfortably.

Azusa tried to slide the obstruction down the throat. It didn't work. He knew his other half too well. His face screamed enthusiasm but his eyes didn't. It was his trait after all. His eyes shone like that whenever he was upset or angry. Contemplating what to say, while getting pulled up to the stairs… he had this niggling feeling. He wasn't sure if it is true. He _had_ to be sure.

But his mouth did not obey.

"Tsubaki."

They halted in their steps, staring at each other.

"She's not from here, so she isn't really careful about touching people." Azusa explained carefully, as if not trying to incense him. He didn't want to say that, he didn't even know why he was saying that… but he knew what made him mad. He always knew.

Tsubaki shook his head, turning somber, "I know."

They continued walking upstairs in utter silence as Azusa thoughts carelessly wandered to Ema. While Yuusuke, thankfully, was too busy to notice her, her intense stare... it flustered him.

He would have to look out for other guys, she was too pretty for her own good. Azusa closely noticed that she had amber flecks in her chocolate brown eyes, making them more curious and glittering.

If she ever had a boyfriend…

He ignored the uncomfortable knot in his stomach. He would protect his sister with all he has got. She was his — theirs' responsibility after all.

* * *

><p>"I was thinking…"<p>

Instantly, everyone's attention including mine went to the Masaomi, who cleared his throat looking once at Ukyo, who himself looked surprised.

"We're planning a vacation trip at our private island," Masaomi explained, "As a little get along so that we get to know our sister better."

I didn't know whether to be surprised and touched that they thought so much about me, excited that we're going to an island, or shocked by the fact that they owned a bloody _island_.

"We've got to check our schedules," Tsubaki muttered, pulling out a small notebook from his pocket as he checked the dates with Azusa, while Kaname punched some numbers and winked at me (it hardly bothered me anymore), while Ukyo and Masaomi got into a lengthy discussion about god knows what.

Yuusuke was muttering something incomprehensible beside me, blushing beet red.

I squirmed a little in excitement myself, we were going to a beach!

I turned to share my excitement, and found Iori frowning.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly.

"I have my exams approaching," Iori murmured, "So does Fuuto."

Oh, "You can study plenty there," I said, making sure to see that no one will disturb them there, "And you're smart, you're going to ace the exam. So is Fuuto-kun."

Iori looked at me in surprise, because of my suggestion or the way I uttered my praises as if commenting on weather, I was unsure.

"How can you say that so surely?" It turned out to be the latter.

"Well," I looked down, playing with my chopsticks clumsily, suddenly conscious of his stare, "I believe so."

I hesitantly looked up to see the most angelic smile I'd ever seen, leaving me breathless for a moment.

"Thank you." Iori said softly. I nodded, not trusting my mouth. Holy Moses, how can a smile be _this_ beautiful?

"Then it's decided," Masaomi's voice brought back our attention to him, "It's next week then."

All brothers gave their assent, while Louis held up his hand.

"I will finish with my appointments this week then," Louis also nodded his agreement, before lithely rising up and rushing upstairs.

"I hope he doesn't push himself." I whispered to Juli.

Juli didn't comment, his button-like eyes studying his figure shrewdly.

**Next would be a side story... any guesses which brother? Fill up the blank: Side _?**

**Excited to know your guesses!**


	5. A Few Days Later - Side Subaru

**A side story, you guys! This one takes place a few days after the accident. I hope he doesn't sound like a pervert... I definitely don't want him to be one! XD Enjoy :)**

**I don't own Brothers Conflict. But you can comfort me by rating and reviewing :D**

A few days later – Side Subaru

A familiar figure materialized in his mind, hazy breathing and heavy stare that made him slightly dizzy… moreover, that soft, wet hair of hers… Her innocent chocolate brown eyes blinking at him curiously.

It even managed to fluster him in his imagination.

He felt the blood rush down on his already flushed cheeks as he threw the ball, and the ball as if an impression of his feelings, missed the basket.

"Argh." He wiped his face from the inside of his shirt, covering his face from the world to see. His cheeks were the display of his embarrassment… only embarrassment. Nothing else.

Then why did _that_ face always seem to pop in his head?

He caught the ball and threw it in a vain attempt again towards the basket, which bounced off the rim and hit the net outside the boundary.

"Fuck." He pushed his hair back in an attempt to calm himself down. He had to focus. Coach hadn't been especially happy with him these days. He was screwing it. Screwing it real hard.

It was all because of her, she was the cause of this… change.

Subaru has always been wary of change. Change was always positive and negative. But change also made every person wary of its consequences. Logic. It was human nature.

He wasn't sure of this change… it stirred him, in the strangest ways.

Subaru walked to the ball, clutching it to himself closer as an act of comfort and walked to the bench, grabbing the bottle of water and gulping it down in one go.

He had been living a fairly simple life, after distancing himself from the brother he was the closest to — Natsume. His only focus was basketball, a thirst driving him, to prove Natsume that he could shine with the love of his basketball and make a career out of it. Everything damned, his life was all about basketball. Who cared about girls?

Until he met _her_.

Hinata Ema… Asahina Ema.

Subaru's nose crinkled. She was not his sister in blood. In fact, he would never look at her the way a brother would. He didn't think so. Not that he hated or disliked her. She was quite a welcome addition to their family.

Ema was a girl that aroused curiousness… suddenly entering into our family, managing to capture his attention with her doe-like chocolate brown eyes and mysterious aura. That was a first for him. He snorted, he had many firsts after he had met Ema.

But he was awkward with girls, it made him painfully timid to be around girls. He behaved the same with her. She was a girl after all, and to be blunt, you cannot feel brotherly towards a girl after you've just met her, unless you're a homo or into celibacy.

Her long brown hair shone with blonde highlights, which Subaru was curious about because they looked so natural. He wanted to touch them. She had a sharp nose with lips so plump… and pink… and her slender neck…

He was driving himself to insanity. He grabbed his duffel bag, thrust everything inside it and made way for home. He promised his little brother that he would play with him. He must be waiting for him.

Yet his mind dived back to his original trail of thought.

Subaru, in any case, was totally inexperienced when it came to girls. Ema brought a change which was unfamiliar to him. It made him uncomfortable, sure. He had observed the change. He had seen Tsubaki blabbering nonsense in the excitement of having a new sister, and Masaomi's careful arrangement of everything to make Ema satisfied and comfortable. He had also seen Kaname finish his work earlier that day just to have a glimpse of the girl who had just managed to change the ways of the house in one week.

But that night. That night changed everything. More like he realized what the intrigue was all about.

* * *

><p>Subaru came from a jog that morning. Of course, he wouldn't miss jog for the world. It filled him with energy and made him active. It was the start of the day for him.<p>

He walked back from the kitchen after drinking a glass of cold water, walking upstairs so he could have a nice, cold shower.

Subaru was distracted from his thoughts as he saw a bottle rolling in front of him, looking up in alarm as a figure rammed into him.

"_Ow!_"

"Yah!"

Subaru clenched his eyes shut at the impact of the fall, which would surely make a bruise later. Hair covered his face, going in his mouth as he blew them out. Long wet hair… feminine scream… it could be Hikaru…

But denial had its limits.

It was Ema, of course.

Ema made a soft noise at the back of her throat as she struggled to steady herself, suddenly making him aware of every curve of her body, even through the towel, which was pressing against him. She finally pulled her hair from his face, and it was enough to remove the doubt from his mind.

It really was Ema.

Her partly dried hair fell down on his chest, pushed to the side. The dim light of the stairs allowed Subaru to see certain features of her face and her lip that she was biting. Her neck, where drop seemed to be clinging as if begging to be wiped by his lips… and down her neck, her collarbone, her…

Subaru clenched his fists.

At that moment… she… looked undeniably desirable.

* * *

><p>Subaru shook his head. He won't let himself think anymore about this. It was the first time to be in a close proximity to a girl, that's what it was. Nothing more. He wasn't used to girls. It made sense that way.<p>

She was bringing a change… change which he wasn't sure was negative or positive. But it was going to affect all of them.

"Subarun!" Wataru hollered excitedly, hugging his leg as it was the only part he could reach.

"Wataru," Subaru replied with a smile, patting his hair, "Wanna play games outside?"

"Uhmmm!" Wataru nodded excitedly, waving back to Ema, who stood by the door.

He looked back at Ema. Both of them blushed, unable to look at each other's eyes.

"B-Bye." Ema mumbled awkwardly.

Subaru nodded once, eager to get away.

**Next Chapter... Vacation!**


End file.
